Come Back To Me
by SaiKnight
Summary: will usagi tell seiya her feelings? or watch him leave ? usagixseiya I DONT OWN SAILOR MOON , JUST A FAN
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : Last farewells

Usagi turned quickly around her eyes lifted in surprise words filled her mouth ,but none came out her tears fell like rain , and seeing him off ached her heart the most what was in her heart truly she wouldn't tell but smiled at his glazing blue eyes that resemble the rippling water of farewell .

He stood there in silent seeing her smile was enough but his urge to grab her and embrace his dumpling, but his thoughts of leaving her sadden him but didn't show emotion just his eyes wrapping her figure remember her image. Seiya held back and nodded

Seiya : "….dumpling "

He whisper her name under his tongue seeing her hair glow with the sunset and her eyes sparkled like the moon her cheeks were rosy , he stared intensely couldn't look away

Taiki : seiya . he lightly shouted his name

Seiya came to , and realize they had to leave

Saying their goodbyes and waving their last farewells, however the intensity between usage and seiya's felt like a moment of their own.

The princess tap on seiya shoulder,

Princess kakyuu;..seiya …are you alright ?

with a warry look seiya slightly nodded and took a last look at the moon princess

Seiya : farewell dumpling ….

He said with feelings of "I cant leave you " but he knew he had to go back to protect his new planet , he transformed into star fighter ,

Usagi : SEIYA ! she cried out his name

Seiya looked back in surprised at the moon princess running towards him

Usagi stop midway held her hands to her chest ..

Usagi; well meet again seiya , promise me… her eyes overflowed with tears of " don't go "

He scuffled , " I promise I'll see you again dumpling"

usagi smiled the last smile she'll ever show to seiya

as the sunset disappeared a beam of light flashed across the sky , the starlights and their princess left the blue planet and all usagi did was watch him leave.

i dont own sailor moon but i'm a big fan

how is this story? should i continue ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Waited to see you

usagi

Several years has passed since their departure usagi walked around her moon castle deep in thought remember those dear times with the Starfighter, pasting back and forth leading to the fountain in the garden of beautiful flowers. in a slight tone she mention his name like it was a dream

Usagi: …seiya….

In a low whisper only for her ears to hear, looking beyond the wondrous and endless dark sky with many stars and planets in the distance, wondering if seiya was among them watching her

Luna; Usagi , we have matters to discuss '

Usage came to, " oh Luna I'm not up for it , can we talk later.'

As she said while staring out in the distance, she walked back into the castle into the throne room,

Seiya

Seiya stood in the doorway of the palace, looking beyond the galaxy sky. Remembering the moon princess's face her bright smile, rosy cheeks , soft lips , sparkled eyes, embedded in his memory burns with flames of her, each day he urges to see her again even if it's for a moment . to him it's a moment worth living for.

Yaten ; Oi ! Seiya , the princess has summoned us to the throne room'. Yaten has said rudely

All seiya did was nodded as he took one last look at the sky

Seiya ; ..dumpling …." And then turned away to his duties .

In the throne chamber sat the now queen of a red planet name kakyuu

Standing with royalty

Queen kakyuu ; I called upon your appearance to asked for a favor , to send these invitation to the queens of the planets in the north and west .

Seiya jumped in surprise when he heard the north that's where his dumpling lays , his face lit up like the sun

Seiya ; we shall not hesitate your order my queen ', taking the letters from the stand near the queen ,

Queen kakyuu ; I'll see you to it , save travels

She walks away disappearing into another room

Taiki , yeten and seiya ready their armor and with haste of leave seiya grabbed a few and made sure he grabbed her letter . he rushed for departure , gliding to the edge of the palace he stood in smile.

Seiya ; …finally.. I get to see you again, dumpling.' Kissed the letter for usagi and a beam of light hover over him and he disappeared with in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 At Last

Usagi sat in the throne room accompanied but Luna , talking about serious matters , she then made so many decisions and called it a night , she walked towards the bed chamber to lay her frustrated thoughts. But pass and glide towards outside. She wanted to rethink her thoughts and keeping her mind set on their future.

But her mind drifted to him , his gentle eyes staring at her , his smile , his voice. Usagi held her arms like an embrace , she blushed at the memory of him

Usagi ; he probably forgotten about me"...

sadden at the thought

seiya appeared on the grounds of the moon kingdom walking to the palace doors nothing a white dress moving near the trees

noticing usagi standing there holding her self, she was just like what he remember his eyes grew with happiness , his voice wants to come out but instead stood there staring at her , she seem different, more mature seiya walks quietly to usagi to surprise her and heard what she has said to her self.

Seiya wrapped his arms around usagi

Seiya; I have not Forgotten about about dumpling ' with a powerful gentle voice

in shocked usagi jumped at his embrace and his powerful voice saying her name

usagi; Sei...seiya.. ' her tears dropped like rain at him, seeing him again brought her to her knees .

Seiya caught the falling queen, picking her up like a bride. Holding her brought seiya to blush,

Seiya: Dumpling are you okay ?' he asked with worry ,

usagi looked up at him, and it was not a dream , "your really here'' ,placing her hand on his chest, feeling that he is real .

Usagi; its really you'' , she jumped to wrap herself in his arms and held him tight " Seiya''

Seiya " Dumpling '' he held her tight against him and didn't look go , to see how much the queen of the moon have missed him. Standing there in the hold , all seiya could think was , " I'm hold her once again ,'

seiya had no reason to let go of her , she stood there holding her more tight

usagi looked at seiya his eyes burned with an incredible fury,

usagi; seiya, how are you here , after such along time'

, seiya looked away , pointing in the south direction

seiya; far away from you my dumpling' he turned back to her , and cupped her cheek , " but i'm here now dumpling , and that all matters''

seiya looked deep into those sparkling watered eyes of the queen , he leaned forward,

usagi closed her eyes in the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Letter

Their lips touched , a long waited kiss to happened

seiya held usagi will a soft embrace and to be able to see his beloved dumpling again

usagi broke away from the sweet kiss of seiya kou she looked at him with eyes filled with happiness

she then lean against his chest to hear the heart beat so rapidly, seiya blushed , he didn't want usagi to hear his heart beat just for her

usagi; seiya your heart beats faster then mine, its smoothing to hear'. She whispered

seiya; dumpling my heartbeats just for you'. He then place his hands on her shoulders.

seiya; I have missed you dumpling, I wanted to see you for such along time I'm sorry it took me this long, dumpling''.

He held her tighter placing his other hand on her waist,

Usagi; oh seiya as long your here now , that's all I ever wanted was to see you',

Seiya : speaking of which I have a letter for you from queen kakyuu. Taking out the letter from his armor and showing to the cute usagi curious like a kitten.

She took the letter and opened it with a soft touch , reading whatever wason that thin piece of paper,

usagi looked up at seiya,

Usagi; kakyuu is getting married ?

Sieya; mmph , yeah ''

Usagi ' LUNA! ,

the purple cat appeared " Yes your highness

Usagi ' Ready my carriage were off to planet kakyuu''

luna nodded and went off.

Usagi looked so serious , sieya placed his hands on both her shoulders, and smiled

Seiya; your coming home with me'' , he did a half sexy crooked smirk

Usagi did blushed, and took seiya's hand to hold and walked into the palace,

showing seiya to her bed chambers and wait outside the door ,

usagi blushed and turn he back to seiya ,

Usagi; if you please help me with my zipper , moving her hair out of the way to show the zipper going down her back dress

seiya gulped , his smile went away to be hidden behind the now blushed seiya kou ,

he lifted his hands up her back and touched the zipper pulling it down her back revealing her skin , she had a teasing smile and walked and closed the door behind her

seiya eyes widen in surprise and palmed his face in his hands

Seiya; Dumpling your so mean''


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 Leaving for planet kakyuu

A while has past and usagi came out of the room all dress in a blue velvet dress , it was the first time seiya saw usagi in a different way. She walked pass seiya gesturing him to follow her to the outside where the carriage is waiting for their departure.

As they both walked down the hall, admiring the décor, he grabbed usagi slender wrist and pulled her behind the pillar, leaning her right against it , glazing into the starry blue eyes of hers , one of his arm blocking her from getting away and the other holding her waist.

Seiya; ….Usagi..' said her name with much passion that gave usagi a body shiver

usagi face flushed a deep red , her body shivered to the sound of his voice.

Usagi; ….seiya…. Hearing him say her actual name then dumpling, brought her to a whole another level of desire,

seiya lean more forward ,towards her soft lips and glazing eyes , and kissed her deep and passionate, pulling her closer and closer , usagi fell into his embrace. Clutching his chest, seiya slip her his tongue

''mmph' she was surprise at his actions of their deep kiss.

Seiya stop himself , breathing heavily ,

seiya; I..i'm...sorry .. for my..sudden actions.. your highness '

usagi stood their in embarrassment she couldnt talk for she was starstruck, she waited for this for so long it was too much to handle. She nodded , ' your forgiven'' thats all she could say.

She went under his arm and walked a bit fast , seiya frowned and followed.

As they got to the carriage seiya helped usagi In, and entered , soon after. They sat in silence until seiya got up and kneed infront of the blushing usagi.

Seiya grasp the gentle hands of queen,

seiya; i've never stopped thinking about dumpling, seiya planted a kiss on her hand and held it with gentleness of a king, " you gave me strength to go on everyday without you , i've should have never left you ,'' placing his head on usagi's lap

usagi lifted her hand and gently stroke his black night hair

usagi; you had to seiya I dont blame you for leaving that day, your queen needed her warriors to be there for her , but i'm glad you came back. She lifted his face to look at her , " and you did came back like you promise' she smiled with such maturity she leaned to kiss him once more before they land on planet kakyuu.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Landing on the planet kakyuu usagi pulled away from seiya's lips opening the curtains of the carriage window and seeing the beautiful planet of kakyuu the skies were bright red as her hair ,

seiya got out , and held out his hand so the queen can place her gentle fingers upon his.

Usagi place her hand on his , she glance at him, his structure was strong and bold, a manlike no other, usagi blushed, and tried so hard not to show , but seiya made a quick glance at the moon queen and smirk. A half crook smirk. Usagi looked away and tried not to blush.

as they both walked down the runway of the palace to the entrance. Greeted by queen kakyuu with a smile

Kakyuu ; Good evening neo queen serenity

Usagi; Pleasure's mine queen kakyuu.'' The moon queen bowed in respect ,so did seiya

The moon queen and her escort walked up the steps of the palace into the hall , and through the ball chamber.

Usagi's eyes lit up with amazement and glow of surprised

Seiya laid out his hand

Seiya " can I have this dance mi'lady ' with his uberly sexy smile

usagi blushed at his smile that brings shiver up her spine, usagi nodded and place her frail hand on his , and walked to the dance floor ,

twirls and dips and swirls , the two danced like birds in the spring, old feelings bursting out like flames of fire, between the two, dazzling stares glazed upon them , envy filled the room for those two.

The music lowered, finishing with a dip eyes upon them even they couldn't move their glaze from each other, just like when they stood on that roof top.

Heavy breathing, fast heartbeats and tired smiles but nothing can come between them. They bowed and smiled , walked off into the crowd , grabbing glasses of water soon later wine for social interactions.

After the beautiful wedding of Queen kakyuu and now King Tai of the south quadrant, usagi shed tears of happiness for both of them. Usagi then image herself married to seiya and suddenly became tense,


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

All the guest of queen kakkyuu's wedding gathering in the ball chamber to dance and laugh and have a great time, meeting new people, seeing old friends.

Usagi dance with many people and learned many cultures and different planets, she smiled with ease and suddenly a familiar face appeared.

usagi " Oh… it's been sometime has in it …..king Endymion.

Endymion smiled that body jitter smile that gets usagi every time when they were together and it seems like it never left her.

Endymion: it has usagi .

The way he said her name brought back those lovely memories of them , it hurts so much . A woman with long hair walked up to both of them with such grace, endymion wrapped his right arm around her .

Endymion : this is my wife, usagi .

usagi eyes open in surprise ,

Usagi: setsuna ! . she said in excitement and jumped at her with a great big hug, like she hasn't seen her in years. They both laughed and smiles in this joyous moment.

Setsuna : its really good to see you again Neo queen serenity.

Usagi nodded with tears " same to you ". they chatted and talked about so many things . Seiya came up to his dumpling and bowed to them both and wrapped his left arm around his princess,

Seiya : would you please excuse us, we are needed on the dance floor. Giving them one of his sexiest smiles ever.

king Endymion and setsuna nodded, seiya and usagi left towards the dance floor.

Seiya : you haven't dance with me half the night away. He teased her a little bit.

Usagi : you haven't asked me . she replied

take her hand into his and swiftly danced with the classical music playing. usagi's big round blue eyes capture seiya's gentleness and his uberly flirtatious smile that seem to have imprison the eyes of every women in the room. but his glaze belonged to usagi.

The Music ended so as their dance, bowed to each other and many women swarm around seiya pushing usagi aside ,well far away from him . She felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach , she then left toward the glass doors to the outside, bumping into….. her eyes was bright as moon and surpised

"well Hello….bunny , his voice overflowed with boldness and the feeling of shivers tingle all over her body…

usagi gasps


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That Rasping voice filled usagi's ears, she couldn't help but smile.

The noise of the ball seem to have died the very instant she heard him, his light sliver-blue eyes looked at her as she was standing there. He approached her with tense stare beaming at usagi , her very body shivered in surprise. His body language said it all; she finally spoke to break the silence.

Usagi: don't look at me like that, it's awkward: The light red appeared on her face.

Unknown: I can't help myself, I haven't seen you since your last day as a normal girl back on earth, and I like to remember you as you are now elegant and beautiful

Those words embedded usagi , he slightly took her hand into his and felt her cold fingers and place his palm on her right cheek of her face.

Unknown: your cheeks are so rosy like I remember, and your scent is like the blooming cherry blossoms in the spring, your eyes". He stared deeply into her eyes. "Are deep blue like the light of the moon. He got closer and closer the space between them vanished and they were in an embrace

He leaned in, as if he wanted to steal a kiss from her; Usagi smiled a cruel smile,

Usagi : you think I'm going to fall for those words once again.

He stopped and looked at her with surprised and rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

Unknown: I thought you would finally become mine this time, but I underestimated you once again haven't i?

Usagi nodded.

Unknown: but it has been year's milady. He smirked and bowed a respective bow for a queen and left a kiss on her delicate hand.

Usagi : oh Haruka it has. She replied but that intense moment left her blushing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Haruka chuckled, and usagi pouted

Haruka: but you know", taking usagi's hand. "You could have become mine.

Usagi smiled a devilish smile. "You know you could stop being a tease and maybe I'll think about believe your sly words.

Haruka had nothing to say but pulled back her dirty blonde hair." If only you can feel what I'm feeling bun, but I guess we aren't on the same page". she got closer taking her hand once again and left a kiss, "til we meet again my queen".

Usagi gave a light smile and nodded "till then"

Haruka bowed to her queen and walked into the room and a swarm of women gathered around her , that image brought the feeling back into usagi chest, she sat at the ledge breathing the nights cold air.

And her locket started to ring , and she opened it up, and Luna appeared

Luna: Usagi !. She sounded urgent

Usagi : what is it Luna." She looked at her with concern.

Luna: you have to come back to Crystal Tokyo, and hurry , there's this unauthorized shuttle coming in and its fast.

Usagi I'm on my way,' closing her locket and bit her lip, she might know who they are so got up in a flash and entered the room , looking for the door she paste herself towards the exit . Usagi caught a glance at seiya dancing with a lady wearing a violet dress and blue shoes, she turn away and hurried off to her carriage.

Seiya caught his dumpling turning away noticing her way to the door leaving the room, he stop his waltz with the lady and bowed and paste towards the door after usagi , closing the door behind him.

Seiya: Dumpling…! he shouted her name, and hurried after her, he saw her get into her carriage and off she went. "Dumpling", he said in a whisper.

His dumpling disappeared into the portal GOING TO EARTH,


End file.
